


The Briefcase Klaus

by Poshii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Panic Attacks, Pneumonia, Sickfic, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshii/pseuds/Poshii
Summary: “Deigo your knife.” Patch orders, and it’s enough to snap Diego out of it. He crosses the short distance to his brother and quickly cuts him from his restraints. Klaus’ skin is burning hot to the touch- and there’s pink irritated bands around his wrists where the tape had dug in. The shock fades away all at once and is replaced with a rage that builds in Diego's chest like a fire.((Alternatives/ missing scenes that have to do with Klaus and that pesky time traveling briefcase.))





	1. A Patchwork Rescue (part 1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm currently on a Klaus hargreeves angst train I cannot get off of!!!!  
> and I couldn't avoid the cheesy title this time :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Patch manage to rescue Klaus while his kidnappers are away.

Diego storms into the lobby of the hotel so aggressively that the man behind the counter jumps spilling the bowl of cereal he has all over his jeans.

“Goddamnit!” he hisses, quickly pushing the seat back as he gets to his feet, glaring daggers in Diego’s direction. but Diego is too preoccupied to notice. 

He’s here for the woman who’s leaning against the counter, one hand pressed firmly on its surface, an eyebrow raised in his direction, her hair pulled up tight into a ponytail, her face cold and business like. He’d always thought the look was good for her.

“Detective.” he can’t help but let out a little sigh, because she’s safe- she’d waited for him, and trusted him enough to call him out here for backup- instead of one of those stuffy suits she worked with at the office. It was flattering really. “I got your message.”

Patch nods, “Good, I was worried it wouldn’t go through.” There’s something in her eyes that softens as she takes in his presence. “Now, before you say anything, The only reason I called you here is because of our talk earlier. For once you have just as big of a stake in this as I do.”

He crosses his arms, “Make all the excuses you like but there’s no shame in doing things my way once in a while.” 

She gives him a once over, her hands going to rest on her hips “Don’t push it.”

He cocks his head, “Alright, but just because I like this new side of you. It’s dangerous.”

“Diego.” 

“Fine fine,” he relents. “Al wasn’t exactly descriptive about the situation, If you’d be so kind as to fill a man in.” 

“Of course.” Patch says and then hesitates for a moment, “We should go somewhere a bit more- secluded.” She turns her head slightly and eyes the man who’s now fully occupied with wiping milk from his crotch with a box of kleenex.

In one quiet movement she grabs the back of his arm and begins leading him into the hallway. 

***

A few minutes later Diego is filled in and the two of them are checking every room number in the hotel in complete silence. The lead she’d gotten wasn’t fully solid- but it was at least worth a look around. Detective Patch was easily one of the best in the city, so if anyone would be able to nail a hideout in one go it would be her. 

After a while she suddenly puts her arm out in front of him, halting him in the process. 

“Did you hear that?” she whispers, turning her head just slightly in hopes of getting a better listen. 

Diego holds so still that he doesn’t even let himself breath for a moment. And there it is, the faintest banging noise. Like something being repeatedly bumped against the wall.

Scrunching his eyes together he tries to locate the source, and realize that it’s coming from the room they’d just passed. He grabs his knife from the strap on his leg, and holds it at the ready as he slowly approaches the door and grips the knob. 

There’s one final loud bang and then quiet. 

Just as he’s about to turn the door a key card snuggled between two fingers comes sliding into his peripheral vision as Patch holds it out to him. She’d probably snatched it off the dude at the front or some cleaning lady on the way in- he wasn’t sure but he stifled his bad cop jokes for later. 

He swings the door open, and is met with an empty hotel room. The place is unassuming-if a bit musky. There’s two green beds a closet, tv and a room to the back that was probably a bathroom. He carefully steps inside, holding himself at the ready as he makes his way back towards the bathroom. Patch is right behind him, gun pulled at her side ready to fire if need be.

He gets to the side of the bathroom door, which is already wide open, and then turns quickly so that he can get a good look inside. 

And it’s empty. 

He checks the doors under the sink and pulls back the shower curtain just to be safe but his first assumption was right- the place was empty.

“Clear.” he let’s patch know- and just after he says the word he hears it. 

A whimper. 

Patch must hear it as well because she freezes where she stands and the two of them stare at each other wondering if the other had heard it for just a second longer when there’s another sound.

Only this time it’s a scream, a desperate muffled cry coming straight from the closet.

Patch- who’s the closest, yanks open the door, her gun aimed.

Honestly nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Klaus duct taped to a chair. 

Klaus flinches away from the suddenness of the door flying open, as light fills the tiny room he’s in a little too quickly. But he forces his head back to them almost immediately, blinking fast as his eyes adjust to the light, and he screams again. His bright green eyes are wide, shocked and full of a raw primal kind of desperation.

His brother’s wrists are taped down to each arm of the chair, another strip of it across his mouth. He’s wearing nothing but a bloody towel and there are injuries all over him. A tear rolls down his neck and mixes with the mess of blood.

The clearest of his wounds are the divots in a V down his chest, like someone had painstakingly carved holes into his skin.

Klaus’ eyes are absolutely bloodshot, the dark circles under them three times worse than usual. There’s dry blood coating the sides of his head and neck, coming out of his ears, and cigarette burns on his arms. There’s a mark across his face, in a barrel shape- probably from a gun. His hair is matted with blood and he’s so covered in sweat for a moment Diego wonders if they’d tried to drown him in the crusty bathtub. 

Diego feels his whole body tense up at the sight, but Detective patch wastes no time, holstering her gun and ripping the tape from his mouth. 

He takes several deep and shaky breaths of air, peppered by coughs that are deep and ragged. “Thank you.” is the first thing out of his mouth as he pants, lowering his head, his shoulders shake “Thank you, thank you.” 

“Diego your knife.” Patch orders, and it’s enough to snap Diego out of it. He crosses the short distance to his brother and quickly cuts him from his restraints. Klaus’ skin is burning hot to the touch- and there’s pink irritated bands around his wrists where the tape had dug in. The shock fades away all at once and is replaced with a rage that builds in Diego's chest like a fire. 

 

Klaus crosses his arms over his chest like a mummy, grabbing his arms so tight that the tips of his fingers go white, and he’s probably going to leave some more bruises on his skin. He looks up at Diego, his eyes wide and red and his cheeks streaked with tears and sweat, “You came for me?” he asks. And his tone is so soft- innocent- absolutely hopeful. None of the adjectives Diego would typically associate with him.

And his chest constricts- because no- he hadn’t come for him. He hadn’t even known he was missing. None of the hargreeves had.

His face must give something away, because Klaus looks between the two of them and his expression falters. He laughs- raw and cold with no joy behind the sound at all. “Of course not.”

***

Klaus is stiff, and not in the sexy way. 

Every muscle from his ass to his calves are so sore that getting up is almost impossible, he nearly trips over himself and falls to the ground, despite Diego’s vice like grip, as they make their way through the halls and to Diego’s car. 

They both take one of Klaus' sides and basically drape him across the passenger seat. He hisses in pain as his back touches the back of the seat, and he decides to lean forwards instead, pressing his elbows to his knees, and trying not to disturb the myriad of injuries he’d collected over the night.

He was no stranger to pain, but he never realized he could feel so many types at once. Burning- searing- aching- stabbing- all of it nothing compared to the way his head pounded and swirled with the events of the night.

Ben had managed to keep him mostly same, but even he was gone now, Klaus didn't know why, but he was glad. Even Ben's spirit sitting around him now would be unbearable.

The detective- Blotch or whatever, argues with Diego about something- the stupid fucking briefcase he'd told them about probably but he doesn’t catch it all. Eventually they seem to get to an agreement. She says something about not wanting to leave her car at the scene before peeling off before they’ve left the parking lot, and Diego puts the briefcase in the backseat before climbing into the drivers side.

His jaw is clenched and a vein is popping out of his neck. He’d worn the same expression when he got mad as a kid.

“Klaus.” he says.

The sound of his own name is like nails on a chalkboard after the night. The spirits liked to use his name as a tether of sorts- a link- something to yell at him over and over and over again until they got their way. It makes his goddamn skin crawl.

“Mmm.” Klaus musters, coughing raggedly into his sleeve, and shooting shock-waves to his head..

“Don’t fall asleep, you probably have a concussion.”

“Mmm.” He almost wants to fall asleep and die out of spite- but decides against it. He really shouldn’t be upset. He knew that no one would be looking for him- he fucking knew- but it still hurt. 

And then Diego had to show up and save him- on accident. 

That’s what it is, he decides, that why his heart aches. It’s because his stupid brother had to show up and give him just the tiniest bit of hope- the smallest taste of what it would be like if his family gave a single shit about him.

Klaus closes his eyes, and he hears the whispers building, so he opens his eyes again and looks up at the lights moving on the road- but it makes him dizzy. 

He’s uncomfortable and he has that feeling he gets when he’s on the edge of a panic attack, the heavy feeling in his chest, sitting there like an itch he can’t quite scratch, he’s too tired to go over the edge. 

It hurts.

He pulls the fur of his jacket tighter around himself, trying to keep himself from shaking, the feeling of the fabric rubbing against the injuries on his back- is awful, but he can’t take the jacket off strapped in like this. And it’s so fucking cold- with the sweat soaking his whole body.

It hurts. 

The vibration of the car, the way it turns it’s making him want to puke, the smell of the seats, of the interior is strong, like the car is new- even though Klaus knows it's not just the sets. It makes him sick all the same- the smell is too much, everything is just too fucking much. 

He looks out the window swallowing back something and recognizes the area. It’s that parking lot right by the water that Diego loved to brood at. There’s no cars around.

“Stop.” 

Diego glances over, “What?” 

“Stop the car.” Klaus moans. 

“No- we have to get you-”

Klaus fists his hair, desperately trying to keep himself in check. “Stop the fucking car Diego!” he yells, “Before I puke on your new leather seats!” 

Diego pulls off through a side street and in no time is at the lot, the second he stops the car Klaus unbuckles his seat belt and staggers out, making it a good few paces before doubling over, his hands wrapped tightly around his middle. And he doesn’t puke, he screams.

Everything he’d gone through over the last few days, every burn, every cut, every begging spirit, all crescendo into this one violent gut wrenching scream as Klaus staggers and just barely manages to keep himself from pitching forwards into the water. 

His breath is absolutely gone from it- and he starts coughing, dry heaving and trying to get a single breath of air back into his lungs, it finally let's up just as black stpots begin dancing in his vision. With all the remaining energy he has left as he straightens himself just enough to get a good view of the city.

He always thought it seemed to continue under the surface of the water from this spot.

He taste blood.

***

He stands there for a blissful thirty seconds before he’s interrupted. 

The fit had left him fuzzy, almost numb as the rest of his adrenaline wore off the pain in his wounds got worse, specifically the pain in his head, where he’d been punched about thirty times, and counting. He’s hot- like his whole body is boiling and his brain is being slow cooked. He stifles a cough into his sleeve.

Diego’s hand lands delicately on his shoulder, but it's enough to aggravate an injury festering there. “Klaus-”

He moves out of his grip. “D-don’t use my name - it’s been worn to shreds.” 

Diego’s eyebrows scrunch together, there’s an edge to his voice, “You don’t want me to use your name?”

Klaus lets out a shaky sigh, “If you would be so kind brother dearest.” he says with as much flare as he can muster.

“Are you seriously making jokes now, now?” Diego asks, growls more like. “You were just-”

“I know what I was just.” he cuts him off, talking around the rawness of his throat. “Everyone deals with trauma in his own special way Diego don’t be so insensitive.”

“Klaus-”

“I don’t see blood coming out of your ears Diego,” He taps the side of his head, and winces regretting the choice immediately, “so I know you heard me when I asked you not to say that five seconds ago. Or are you just extra forgetful when it comes to me.”

Diego stiffens at the words, “Just get back in the car, before you cause more trouble than you already have.”

Klaus has to stop for a moment, blink a few times to fully register what he'd said. “I’m sorry did I suddenly appear in another dimension?” he asks in a harsh whisper, pointing to himself roughly, “Before I Cause more trouble?” 

“Just get back in the car.” Diego seems annoyed now.

“No,” Klaus laughs, and pokes his brother in the chest, hard. “I want you to repeat what you just said so I can truly know if I’ve finally lost my mind.” Diego just stands there, arms crossed, his jawline tight. 

“How did you end up there anyway?” 

Klaus shakes his head, “Hm, I don’t know just thought it might be fun. Been a while since I've stayed in a shitty Motel.” He crosses his arms across his chest, and takes step back.

“Klaus please I need to-.” 

“STOP saying my goddamn name!” Klaus yells, putting his hands on either side of his head. “I was fucking tied up and gagged and swept- from our house, the one you and everyone else knew I was staying in and driven through the night in the trunk of a tacky car- Carried over a motel carpet like a newly wed bride and tortured for two days!” HE balls his hands up into fist, shaking them in the air as he yells, "That's how I ended up there!" the last sentence takes the last of his breath away and he's left panting, eyes wildly scanning Diego's face, which is creased and tense and so goddamn angry- at him maybe. 

He swallows thickly, Diego opens his mouth to say something- but stutters on a word and doesn’t try again. “What the fuck do you want from me?! Do you want an apology?! I”m so goddamn sorry my kidnapping inconvenienced you!” His voice gives out and a sob rips through him so suddenly and so intensely that it surprises the both of them. Klaus covers his mouth with both hands, trying to keep himself at bay. Diego reaches for him and Klaus instinctively flinches away.

“I didn’t mean it was your fault that you- I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” Diego tries to explain uselessly. “Just- please let me take you home.” 

Klaus’ shoulders shake as he cries into his hands, Diego stands there, still as a plank of wood as he just let’s Klaus break down in front of him. He doesn’t say anything when Diego puts his arm loosely around Klaus’ shoulders and leads him back to the car.


	2. A Patchwork Rescue (Part 2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus bends over to rub at his eyes, “What you’re saying is a nice thought but you don’t have to pretend I’m at the top of anyone’s priority list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the fastest I've ever updated a story I'm just filled with inspiration!!! Please let me know how you're liking it!!!!

Diego drives with a lump in his throat as Klaus curls up on himself the best he can in the passenger seat. Shaking and wiping at his face constantly as he clearly tries to keep the breakdown as to himself as possible.

It takes about ten minutes for him to pass out. Diego stop hearing the sniffles rather abruptly, and jerks his head in his brothers direction. 

Klaus is limp against the window his head resting on the little ledge underneath it, his arms wrapped loosely around him and his legs facing the door. In the dim lights of the city Diego can see the sweat completely soaking any and all exposed skin, his features are gaunt and pale in the dim lighting as harsh shadows are case across his face. He looks like a corpse.

Diego reaches over, presses two fingers to the side of Klaus’ too-warm neck. The pulse is there and steady, and his chest is rising and falling.

Then he brings both hands down hard on the steering wheel. Because this could have all been prevented. If he’d only thought- to check on Klaus, if he’d wondered where he’d gone for just a minute this could have been prevented. 

But would it have actually done anything?

Diego thinks that everyone had realized Klaus was missing but- like him they’d probably all assumed he’d run away at the first sign of danger and then dipped down some alleyway somewhere to get high, or found a poor dude’s apartment to crash in. 

He spares a glance in Klaus’ direction, and all he can focus on is the blood caked along the side of his head.

He is going to kill the people that did this.

***

They arrive at the mansion not too long after, Diego considers leaving Klaus in the car for just a minute as he goes inside and get some help but decides he can’t do that. No fucking way is he risking Klaus waking up in a dark cold car alone. 

So he gets out and circles around to the other side, opening the door carefully and giving Klaus a quick pat on the face. 

He wakes up with a little series of shaky jolts, his eyes unfocused. A second later they seem to clear as he takes in the new environment with a puzzled face, that forms a crease between his eyebrows. Diego can practically see his brain linking all the pieces together. 

Eventually He sighs, and leans his head back against the headrest of the seat. 

“Hell sweet Hell.”

His face is tracked with tears that slide through the blood on his face and make clean lines to his neck. His breathing is a little ragged, there’s probably some broken ribs in there.

“Come on.” Diego encourages offering a hand. “The faster you get those injuries disinfected the better.”

Klaus shakes his head back and forth limply, “Yeah Yeah, just, give me... a second.” he mutters waving his hand in no particular direction.

Diego scrunches his eyebrows together, and takes a step back so he can lean against the side of the car and wait. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Hey,” He says facing away towards the mansion, “If I had known you’d been kidnapped by those bastards- I would have-...”

Klaus makes a humming noise, “It’s fine.” He says, but the response is hollow- resigned even.

“No it’s not!” Diego exclaims, “Someone should have noticed you were gone. We should have- I should have noticed.” He turns to face his brother again, whose eyes are now open, he’s looking straight ahead at seemingly nothing, face impossible to read.

He shrugs, “Well honestly, I didn’t expect anyone to come looking for me anyways.”

Diego shakes his head, “If we had known we would have come looking for you.”

Klaus let’s out a short huff of air that’s close to a laugh but not quite, “You had to have known though.” he says. “I’m not exactly a quiet roommate.”

“I-I meant- if we had understood *why* you were gone. If any of us had realized what was happening to you we would have been there in a second.” Diego’s tone is harsh, because he needs Klaus to understand this- He has to know that they did care about him- or at the very least he did.

Klaus bends over to rub at his eyes, "I appreciate what you're saying- It's a nice thought, but you don’t have to pretend I’m at the top of anyone’s priority list.”

Diego clenches his fists at his sides, resisting the urge to punch the side of his car. “Klaus-” He doesn’t catch himself in time to stop from using the name and Klaus squeezes his eyes shut in response.

He tilts his head in Diego's direction, eyebrows pinched together, his green eyes watery and his face flush with a probable fever. “Can’t we just drop it- at least for now?” he asks, “I’m- so tired.”

Diego’s tone softens, he doesn’t know what else to do other than agree. “Okay-.” he says after a moment, “Yes of course we can, come on.”

Diego notices that Klaus is nursing his right arm as he moves, keeping it pulled tight against his body as he moves. Eventually he gets his legs around the side of the seat and eye’s Diego’s outstretched hand, reaching up to meet it with his left.

Diego hauls him out of the car in one fluid motion and Klaus sways where he stands as Diego grabs the briefcase in the back, then returns to put his arm around Klaus’ shoulders.

Klaus shakes away from the hold like a fussy toddler. “I got it thanks’” He slurs, patting Diego's shoulder as he walks by him and begins trudging up the front stairs. He makes it a few before his bare foot roll and he trips forwards.

Luckily Diego is hovering like a bee and easily saves the fall by grabbing the back of Klaus' jacket and pull him upright. Klaus leans against him when he’s back on his feet, eyes squeezed shut.

“Do you now?” Diego asks, not unkindly. 

Klaus vaguely copies the sounds of the words in a mocking way before letting out a shaky breath of air and pitifully shaking his head no against Diego’s collarbone.

“To be honest-” he breaths, “I’m really fucking dizzy- like can’t see straight dizzy. Not that I ever see straight.” a little bubble of laughter fills the air, but it’s so off from his usual laugh, it’s almost unnerving. 

Diego puts a hand on the man’s lower back, because it’s one of the only injury-free places on Klaus’ body. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Klaus mumbles Diego helps him the rest of the way, “It’s probably the exhaustion catching up to you.” he offers.

“Mmm,” he slurs, leaning heavily into Diego’s side as he angles to get a better look at case in his other hand. “By the way, If there’s money in that thing I get half.”

***

Diego kicks the door open with his foot. 

“Hey, I could use some help here!” He calls. Klaus flinches at the loudness of his voice, nearly managing to get out of his grip. And thankfully there’s movement coming from upstairs, Diego really didn’t want to handle this alone.

Diego shuffles his way to the couch in the living room, making sure that he’s able to get his brother into some kind of upright position before he turns and places the briefcase next to the coffee table. 

Klaus adjusts slowly until he's laying on his side, his head against one of the arm rests and his arms wrapped around his midsection. He brings his legs up so one ankle is pulled under the other. And then he coughs harshly directly into the couch, probably staining it with droll and blood.

“Hey don’t fall asleep yet” Diego warns him, turning on two more lamps in the room. “I have to check your injuries first.”

Klaus groans, “Alright alright.”

“I’ll be right back I'm getting supplies, tell whoever comes down here what happened.”

Klaus gives a weak thumbs up as Diego basically sprints out of the room. 

“And don’t touch the briefcase!”

***

Klaus digs around in his jacket until he finds the pills he’s looking for and pops them into his mouth, dry swallowing them and rolling his neck against the taste. 

At least that part of him would be settled, he thinks dazedly. Hopefully they’d kick in soon so the pain would let up a little bit, although that might not be the best for Diego’s little medical plans. He’s honestly trying his best to stay awake he really is, but there’s no getting around the fact that at this point he’s just bone tired. He hadn’t slept for almost a full 48 hours and the only thing keeping him awake now is the pain.

He stares at the Briefcase on the floor, and wonders whats inside. Only a small part of him actually thinks it's money, the rest of him thinks It's a human head considering the foul shit they'd done in the past. he's pretty sure at least one of the spirits had been missing theirs. He reaches out intending to open it when he hears people enter the room and quickly pull his hand away, not about to get scolded by Diego. 

Luther and Allison finally make their way into the living room, stopping abruptly when they take in the sight of Klaus spread across the couch and not a single Diego to be seen. 

“Did you hear Diego call?” Allison asks him, giving the room a quick once over.

So she hadn’t cared he was missing. 

“He said he needed help with something.” Luther chimes in after Klaus takes more than a moment to answer. And he hadn't either it seems. Klaus clears his throat. 

“Hello Luther, Allison. I must have had a name change to Something.” he jokes lightly, receiving confused looks from his siblings. 

Luther’s shoulders droop as he seems to realize something, he nudges his sister’s arm. “I guess he was just dumping Klaus on us.” Klaus can’t help but flinch at his name.

“It’s ‘Something’ now actually.” 

Allison raises an eyebrow, looking from him back to Klaus, “Ah, of course he’d do that. Klaus we have more important things to worry about than taking care of a drunk person." she steps a little closer and whistles, "Jesus you reek, fun night?” 

“You could say that,” Klaus closes his eyes again. In the dim light and with his jacket hood pulled up he probably doesn’t look like more than a dude who’s had a little too much party, and the slurring probably isn’t helping his case. He laughs, turning his head into the cushion, “Yeah you could say that.”

He’s just about to drop the little back and forth and actually explain himself when he feels a hand grip around his bad arm and pull him up in a motion that is anything but gentle. He can’t help the yelp of pain that comes out of him when he’s lifted to his feet. His vision goes black. 

The grip on his arm go slack

And then suddenly he’s laying back first on the ground with no clue how he got there, staring up at Diego who’s kneeling over him and speaking really fast.

“What?” he manages, using his hand to block out the light in the room. it's too bright.

“Are you with us?” Diego repeats and Klaus nods limply, swallowing back a mouthful of saliva and tasting blood as he does so. He’s suddenly numb as can be, but knows his body is shaking anyways, the bastard. 

Diego goes to help him sit up but suddenly a big hand shoots across Klaus’ vision as Luther stops him.

“Don’t move him yet, he just passed out and probably will again if you do.” he says, and for once Diego doesn’t argue back. He does hit number one with that famous glare though.

Allison, who is doing everything she can not to look at him for some reason kneels next to him and pulls the corner of his towel back in place-

And that would be the reason.

Diego let's out an angry huff of air, his hands are cupping either side of Klaus' face "Why did you tell them you were drunk!" Diego basically screams and Klaus sputters for a defense. 

"He didn't say that." Allison chimes in, thankfully, "I just assumed and he went along with it."

Diego is fuming as he turns back, "I told you to-" 

"Stop it! He's clearly hurt," Allison grabs his shoulder, cutting him off, "and probably delirious with a fever like that, you shouldn't have left him alone at all!" Klaus thinks about how the word Delirious is a very strange word. Allison goes on, "What the hell happened to him!?" 

He listens to Diego explain the situation, catching sentences and words and horrified expressions here and there but not the full conversation the three of them have. He’s more focused on getting his head to stop doing gymnastics. 

Someone, he thinks Allison is wiping the side of his head with a wet towel, taking away the dry blood with it. And it feels incredible against his burning skin. 

Eventually, and Thankfully the dizziness finally starts to let up a few minutes later, and he’d also managed not to get sick all over himself. Yay. 

“M’good.” he grunts, and tries to get up, struggling to his elbows. Allison and Luther move back to give him space as Diego helps him lean against the front of the couch. He feels exponentially worse than he did a second ago, which is saying quite a lot. His whole body aches and he's sweating so much he can feel it dripping down his back. It's quite uncomfortable, and gross. gross is another word for it. "Who cranked up the heat." he asks blearily, limply waving his hand like a fan.

“We need to treat everything we can but we also need to hear what they did to him, there could be something eternal we miss.” Luther talks low, seriously, and like Klaus isn’t a few feet away from him. It's quite rude honestly.

"I'm not even sure where to start." Diego mumbles, his voice is strained.

Klaus looks down at his hands, he really fucking does not want to go over everything that had happened to him right now- the only thing he wants to do is have enough energy to get his naked ass in a bathtub and not drown in the process. 

“Can we please get him some pants first.” Allison asks.

It’s too hot. Suddenly the jacket feels like it’s weighing him down and slow cooking him inside out. He struggles to get his weary bones to cooperate enough with him so he can shed the thing but his body is in full rebellious teen mode. 

he aggravates the burns on his arm as he tries to maneuver his arm out of the sleeve, hissing in pain as his wounds are pulled. 

“Whoa whoa,” Diego is suddenly there helping him. He carefully takes Klaus' arm and pulls it out of the hole, then the other one, and finally balls the jacket up and throws it onto the couch next to Klaus' head. The relief is immediate, as the cool air sweeps over his skin. The second it’s off Luther has a little gasp and Allison physically turns away.

Klaus sniffs, “Pretty ain’t she.” he slurs, holding his hands out in front of himself as if presenting the holes in his chest and the bruises peppering most of his body.

It’s safe to say that no one thinks so.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Klaus ever be able to nap??
> 
> Will Diego ever stop yelling???
> 
> Will Allison lose another skirt to her brother's wardrobe????
> 
> Will anyone actually ever enjoy Luthers character???? (jk i actually really like him the big teddy bear)
> 
> find out next time on dragon ball Z


	3. A Patchwork Rescue (Part 3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diego.” Klaus mutters, and Diego thinks he’s going to address what just happened but instead his head lolls to the side as he looks up at him. “Why are you in my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for drug use, nightmares, abuse, ect. most of it mild or implied but!!! If any of that makes you feel some kind of way maybe pass on this <333

Fifteen minutes later he’s wearing a pair of not-his-shorts he doesn’t remember putting on, barely keeping himself upright on a chair. He leans forwards on his arms that are thrown crossed along the back as someone grazes a particularly nasty cut. Luckily he’s shirtless, because the absolute burning feeling on his skin is still there and if he weren’t, he might just melt into the chair.

Diego- or Allison or Luther or someone is carefully wiping the wounds on his back. It stings- he knows- but he’s so out to lunch, chowing down on a full bag of microwaved pizza rolls, that he doesn’t really care. And it’s cool- whatever they’re using, like literally. 

So, temporary relief against the heat is a fair trade off for the pain.

“Hey.” Says Diego, but his voice sounds like it’s coming from the end of a long tube. There’s a moment where he’s not sure if it’s directed at him or not.

“mm.” he replies eventually, just to be safe.

“Don’t fall asleep you have to answer some questions.”

“Haven’t I answered enough already?”

“No.”

Klaus lets out a frustrated puff of air through his nose, his eyes are impossible to keep open so he just lets them drift closed. 

He thought he was doing pretty well, up until the closet. He was probably hurting them more than they were hurting him and he thought that maybe at that rate he’d be able to wiggle his way out of them from pure unadulterated annoyance. 

Things changed- drastically after the closet. The tiny space had tipped him over the edge so quickly it was- ridiculous honestly. Pathetic, some would say. 

And thinking back, he probably could have managed to escape. His hands were just ductaped- his ass was just planted in a simple wooden chair and there was no one around. If he hadn’t been trying his hardest just to keep his head above the water he could have gotten out. 

Luther would have been fine, so would Deigo, Ben (if the poor fella was alive), Allison, Five, Hell even Vanya could have probably wiggled hard enough to escape. But not him. No, he had to have a full daytime T.V flashback that lasted until it was too late, until they’d gotten back from their secret chocolate flavored bender.

It was- ridiculous, fucking pathetic even. 

He’d thought they’d gotten the wrong Hargreeve but maybe they hadn’t after all- maybe they were just picking off the weakest. 

He was truly useless, the last two days did nothing but prove that to everyone who’d find out. He’d always known such a thing was true, he wasn’t the one who’d need convincing.

“Hey hey!” Klaus flinches so hard that Diego’s hands graze one of his wounds and send another brilliant shock of pain through his back. “I mean it.” 

It takes a full thirty seconds of thinking- hard thinking about what the hell Diego was even getting at when he remembered the whole don’t fall asleep thing.

Klaus lazily rolls his head to the other side, careful not to pull his injuries further. “Ok, Nein on the schlafen, got it. But I can’t exactly answer your questions if you don’t ask me any.”

There’s a pause that sits heavily in the air.

“What did they do to you?”

There’s a lump in his throat when he tries to respond, and he has to take a second to clear it away, “All the standard action movie bullsh, you know.”

“Could you go through them. I need specifics.”

Klaus was desperately hoping the short answer would be enough, that maybe Diego could develop a new power and read his mind or something.

“Sure, was hoping you’d ask.” he slurs, and begins to explain everything. He knows the words are coming out of his mouth but strangely doesn’t register the sound. He tells them about how Cha Cha had painstakingly carved divots into his chest with a dagger. He tells them about how They’d hit him repeatedly- after every ‘wrong’ answer, and just for the hell of it. He tells them about how they’d waterboarded him- off and on. 

He tells them that she’d tied a wire around his neck and strangled him- but decides to leave out some of the details on that one. He also leaves out the details of the closet. And keeps everything as simple as he can while keeping the voice satisfied and eventually he’s done. 

He hears Allison mutter, “That’s bad.” He’d forgotten she was even in the room.

No shit. He thinks.

“What do you mean?” asks Luther. Ah, hello Luther.

She means torture bad buddy, He thinks.

“He could have an infection- I doubt any of that was done sterile.” 

“It would explain why his fever is so high.” 

Oh. He thinks.

**

Diego half carries half drags Klaus upstairs to his room, and Klaus can’t help but wonder why he didn’t just let Luther do it. Pride probably? ‘Looky here everyone I too have big muscle’... Yeah, something like that.

Klaus’ room has always been a mess of abstract patterns and concert posters he never went to but always wished he could. They had never been very well maintained and now hug loosely and coated in dust from tape that had worn over the years.

Allison puts down some of the supplies on the dresser, pulling a face as she looks around the room, She probably hadn’t stepped foot in it since returning. “What is that smell?”

“Don’t be rude,” He rasps, “it’s just incense, and I’m sure it’s a nice change from the incest seeping out from under your door.” To be fair the fever was kind of killing his filter.

Luther sputters at his words, his eyes going so wide it reminds Klaus of one of those rubber stress toys. “W-we’re not-” 

His frantic voice earns another dizzy laugh from Klaus, as he swallows, waving a hand in the air, “I kid I kid…” he trails off closing his eyes, for a moment, “It’s Bergamont Allison- helps me sleep.” He casts heavy watery eyes in Diego’s direction, “Speaking’ of?”

 

“You got him?” Diego asks.

“Yes.” Luther replies, “Here.” 

The hands on him adjust, he feels someone at his legs as he’s hauled upwards a little too quickly- as his head spins. And then dropped a little too hard onto the fluffy comforter. He distantly thinks he makes a noise, as thinks it would have hurt more if he wasn’t feeling the effects of the pills he’d popped earlier.

“Careful!” Diego hisses.

“Sorry-” Luther replies defensive. 

Klaus pinches his brows together, clutching at his ribs, and feeling the rough bandages as he adjusts himself, trying to find some kind of comfortable position. His head lolls as he moves it to look at the ceiling, and all the glow in the dark stars he has glued up there. 

“Hold on take these first,” Diego holds out a pair of liquid gel advil, “You need water?” and Klaus can’t help but laugh at the question.

“No.” he takes the pills in a shaky hand and throws them into his mouth, tipping his head back and swallowing them easily in one simple motion. “I’m an expert at it by this point.” he slurs, winking through hazy eyes. Diego purses his lips, and looks anything but amused at the little comment. 

“Get some sleep.” He says flatly. pulling up Klaus blanket and laying it gingerly across him.

“So sweet of you to tuck me in.” he mutters, earning a scoff from Diego, which is the last thing he hears before he’s finally drifting off.

Three more hours.

Three more.

***

 

Diego dunks the little towel back in the bucket of ice water he’d gotten and squeezes the extra water out before placing it back on Klaus’ forehead carefully. His eyebrows are pinched in his sleep, mouth parting every so often and then dropping closed again, and he won’t stop shifting, adjusting to find some kind of comfortable position, which Diego knows is hard when you’re entire body had been used as a pin cushion. 

His breath is ragged, and he goes through cycles of pushing away blankets, and shivering so much Diego wonders ever so often if he’s having some kind of fit.

Every noise his brother makes, adds another stick to the fire raging inside his chest. He’s so fucking angry- and it’s a type of rage he didn’t feel all too often. 

After they finish dressing the remainder of his wounds, Luther heads out- to check back on five who’d been sleeping in the basement. 

Not long after that Allison puts her hand on Diego’s shoulder, biting her lower lip nervously as she glances to Klaus’ form spread across the bed. “One of us should stay with him, at least until that fever goes down.”

“You go, I’ll take the first watch.” Diego nods to her and she shifts where she stands. Her hair is tied up in a bun, and she’s dressed in pajamas, no makeup, bags under her eyes. It was a look he doubted she let many people see.

“Have you slept yet?” She asks, taking her hand away and crossing her arms.

Sunlight was slowly beginning to cast shadows across Klaus’ room now, as the night turned to dawn. “No, But I’m not going to be able to for a while, just do what you need- get a few hours whatever. I’ll be fine Allison.”

She quirks her lip to the side, thinking for a moment before shaking her head, “Okay.” she agrees with a strained smile, crossing over to the bed, and running her fingers gently through Klaus’ sweaty hair. “Did you- realize he was missing?” she asks after a moment. 

Diego tenses where he sits, “I… Yeah.” he admits after a moment, “I thought he was just- I don’t know.”

Allison doesn’t turn as she speaks, “Well, I thought he’d gotten scared off by the attack, and gone to drink or party or smoke or sleep his worries away.” Her hand stops, caught on a knot, and she untangles it awkwardly trying not to disturb him too much. “It wouldn’t exactly be the first time- or tenth.” 

Diego closes his eyes, leaning forwards and pressing his forehead against closed fists. “Yeah.” he says gruffly. And disappearing for days to party or do god knows what else was a thing Klaus did before but, Diego couldn’t remember a time he’d actually gotten so scared that he’d run away from a situation where they were in danger.

Hid, sure, but he wouldn’t have abandoned them. Diego hadn’t really thought about that over the last two days. But now it seemed so clear that something had to be wrong.

Allison purses her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, and shaking her head, “Call me if you need anything- if either of you do.”

Diego nods into his hands, and there’s a moment where neither of them move or do anything, before Allison steps past him and closes the door quietly behind her, never making eye contact. 

***

 

Diego is halfway through one of Klaus’ dumb YA romance novels he used to horde as a kid when Klaus makes a low horrible whine in the back of his throat. 

He’d been making noises the whole time Diego had been on watch, to the point where he’d stopped glancing up every time he’d heard one. But this is different, it’s louder- painful it makes Diego’s chest clench in tune to the sound. He perks up all at once, dropping the paperback unintentionally as he gets up and crosses the short distance to Klaus’ bed.

He’d been sleeping on his side for a while, legs pulled all the way up to his chest, hands loosely over the sides of his ears, but his position had shifted just slightly without Diego noticing. He was tense- palms pressed firmly against his ears, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Was he bleeding again?

Diego tries to pry his hand away to see if it’s the case but Klaus is far too tense for him to do it gently. And he doesn’t want to risk hurting him. His skin is burning hot to the touch.

“No no no.” Klaus mutters through clenched teeth, “Go away- no.” 

It’s a nightmare, Diego has no intention of letting his brother ride it out. He gently shakes the side of Klaus arm through the sheet, but he doesn’t waver against the contact.

“K-” he has to stop himself again from using Klaus’ name “Wake up!”

But Klaus, as usual, doesn’t listen to him and stays firmly out of it, jittering from the tension in his muscles. He shakes his head back and forth against the sheets, tears and sweat mixing together and staining the blankets under him. The towel that had been placed over his forehead had slipped off at some point and now sits in a sat pile next to his pillow.

“GO AWAY!” he screams so suddenly that Diego flinches, “STOP IT!” 

“I’m trying to help you!” Diego doesn’t mean to yell but he can’t help it, he reaches out to pull Klaus’ hands away, see what he’s covering- and recoils at just how hot his skin is- it’s like touching a radiator. And he’d even stopped sweating- which Diego knew had to be bad with the kind of sweltering drifting off him. 

Klaus’ eyes are wide open, his mouth gaping as he pants through sobs. “Leave me alone!” He yells- so much louder than Diego imagined he could in such a weakened state. “I don’t know how to help you! I DON’T KNOW! I- Can’t!”

“Diego tries again to wrangle his brother back to sense, pulling his hands away this time- and it’s easy because Klaus is so so weak, and his wrists are so thin- was he always so thin? His eyes widen as he fights against the grip, trying to push himself as far away from Diego as he can, getting to where the bed meets the wall it’s pushed against. 

“Please let me out! PLEASE! PLEASE!” He howls, and it’s so desperate- so ragged. His eyes are absolutely glazed over, he’s looking straight through Diego at god knows what. “DAD!” 

The sudden mention of their father shakes Diego, his eyebrows pinch together as he begins to think this nightmare might be more of a flashback. But to what? He knew Klaus had to have had similar treatment to the rest of them but if that old son of a bitch had done something to him- Diego had never heard about it.

“K-laus! You’re okay- w-wake up goddammit!” Diego curses under his breath at the stutter threatening to find it’s way back. He holds his hands out uselessly, not sure what to do before giving Klaus one last shake- hard this time.

It seems to work, Klaus comes too all at once with a harsh breath in as his eyes shoot open and his hands raise off his ears. Thankfully they’re not bleeding as Diego had feared. Klaus sits up so quickly Diego has to take a step back to avoid getting knocked into. 

Klaus stares at him with wide eyes that scan Diego’s face, looking through him more than at him until eventually the haze seems to clears a little and he seems to realize where he is. His eyes are narrowed against the morning sun. He sways were he sits, letting out harsh shaky breaths of air as he pulls at his hair and presses his forehead into his knees. 

It takes him a good few moments of just sitting there, before he opens an eye in Diego's direction.

“Hello sunshine.” he half whispers, a stupid half smile on his face for just a second before it melts away into a grimace. He brings his hands up to wipe at his face, wincing and adjusting after having pulled all his injuries again. 

Dust floats in the rays of light coming in through the windows as the Diego stands there, absolutely lost for what to say and Klaus spends a few minutes half rocking, half swaying as he massages at his temples with his palms, and eventually pushes himself back to lean against the wall, head tilted against it so that his neck is exposed.

Diego goes back to sit in the chair after a while, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. 

“Diego.” Klaus mutters, and Diego thinks he’s going to address what just happened but instead his head lolls to the side as he looks up at him. “w-hat are you doing in my room?” 

“I… was keeping watch on you until your fever broke.” He says. 

Klaus puckers his lips out, closing his eyes as he thinks, “Ah. cool cool..” he says his voice trailing off “Sorry.”

Diego balks, "Sorry? No you don't need to apologize, I wanted to."

"I didn't mean.." Klaus squeezes his eyes shut tightly, wiping at the corners, wiping unshed tears. "I meant the." he gestures uselessly, "all the screaming."

Diego blinks, "You don't have to apologize for that either." he says with a little too much edge to his voice, making Klaus tense up. He's exasperated, upset and annoyed that his brother would feel the need- that he'd think of Diego like that. Like someone you'd have to apologize to for being vulnerable. Diego takes a moment to let out a sigh of air, calm himself down, “You were having a nightmare huh?”

Klaus nods, “Yeah,” he laughs weakly, His words slurring together, “something like that.” He puts his palm over his mouth, "Pathetic." he mumbles almost to himself, 

Diego shakes his head, “It’s not-”

“Don’t worry about good ol’ me though” Klaus continues, “I’m tougher than I look, and used to them by now- it's mostly that second thing.” 

The vein in Diego’s neck pops out as he clenches his jaw. How could he not know about all this? He’s about to press Klaus on it, questions like what it was about- how long he’d been having them how frequently. But Klaus speaks again before he gets the chance. 

“Hey, Hate to ask but, Can you do me a favor?”

Diego blinks at him. “What do you need?”

Klaus makes a noise, kind of a hum but grainier, “ My room is spinning and I can’t tell which way is up or down and-” his voice falters and he reaches up to press three fingers against his mouth, “I’m ninety percent sure I’m going to throw up.” Diego’s eyes go wide, “If you could bring me to a sink or something shaped like a sink- ”

Diego wastes no time hauling Klaus to his feet and getting him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one out!! I've been preoccupied :) hopefully the next one will be out quicker I'm trying to update bi weekly at least <3333 THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTING I LOVE READING THEM <3


	4. A Patchwork Rescue (Part 4/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m actually the only one who knows?” Ben asks leaning against the sink. “I thought that was a joke.” Klaus takes another mouthful of water, swishes it around and spits it out. There's blood in his mouth, from a rather nasty slap, he'd gotten after accidentally biting down on his tongue.
> 
> “You’re right.” He says after a moment, glancing over to his brother, “It was a joke… there’s one other person,” Klaus admits.
> 
> Ben’s eyebrows pinch together in that charming way they do when he gets on his serious face. “Who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm trying to do updates every 2 weeks :) hopefully I can get it down to once a week but I'm about to get HELLA BUSY SO WISH ME LUCK!!!

“I’m actually the only one who knows?” Ben asks leaning against the sink. “I thought that was a joke.” Klaus takes another mouthful of water, swishes it around and spits it out. There's blood in his mouth, from a rather nasty slap, he'd gotten after accidentally biting down on his tongue.

“You’re right.” He says after a moment, glancing over to his brother, “It was a joke… there’s one other person,” Klaus admits.

Ben’s eyebrows pinch together in that charming way they do when he gets on his serious face. “Who?”

“Me.”

That receives a nice solid look of exasperation as Klaus straightens and grabs a hand towel thrown over the little bar near the sink.

“Ben listen, I can choose to hide it from the others- you not so much.” he continues, “If it were truly up to me no one on this earth would be any the wiser to my ‘issues’.”

Ben folds his arms, “Have you ever considered that- they might actually be able to help you?”

Klaus coughs harshly into the towel, throwing it aside and leaning heavily against the sink. finally getting a good look at himself for the first time in several days.

Yikes, to put it gently. 

His complexion is pale as a Ben, all ashen and sickly, making the sharp bones in his face seem more harsh than attractive. He'd sweat off nearly all his makeup by that point, leaving just two dark smudges underneath each respective eye, and streaks down his cheeks.

The bandages, peeking out from under his clothes and the various sized bandaids all over do nothing but wash out his complexion even more. He pulls his bottom lids down to get a better look at his bloodshot eyes when the room shifts suddenly.

All he can do is sit down on the toilet lid before his body forces him to the floor. 

“Whoa.” Ben's hands hover uselessly around him, as if he might try to catch him if he were to collapse.

Being dizzy wasn't a feeling Klaus was unaccustomed to but this was that nasty weak kind of dizzy, where it takes all your concentration to keep yourself from swaying back and forth like a boat in harsh waters.

Speaking of, getting strapped down and forced to go through withdrawals didn't exactly come with the freshest scent. He eyes the bathtub longingly. He could probably handle a quick soak at least. He wishes he brought his headphones with him.

"Where did you go by the way?" He asks Ben who raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure..." he admits, "There was a force I think, keeping me away from you."

Klaus bites his bottom lip, he remembers not wanting to see anymore spirits- not even Ben's spirit-

 

Three loud raps on the door make him jolt. “Everything okay in there?” Calls Diego, a tension to his too-loud voice.

“No.” says Ben even though he knows Diego can’t hear him, Klaus shushes him anyways.

“Absomundo.” He responds, struggling back to his feet and turning the hot knob on the bathtub. Steam and water begin to fill the basin as he starts struggling out of the loose tank top and not-his shorts.

“What the hell are you doing?” Diego calls over the water. You'd think he was trying to drown himself, the way Diego spoke.

“Getting real tired of smelling myself.” he calls back.

There’s no response for a few seconds, “There is no way you’re taking a bath right now- Just open the door.” He can tell that Diego is trying his very merry best not to sound patronizing- it doesn’t work.

Klaus just doesn’t want anyone to see him like this- it’s so uncomfortable to have people treat him this way. Like he’s even more useless than he actually is- that he’s even more in need of help, and more pathetic and more hurt-. He’d already shown too many cards tonight.

“Comin’ mom.” Klaus steels himself, and stands up, trying his best to look like he’s not about to keel over from the action alone. He opens the door, and Diego backs up a step. Klaus leans against the doorframe one of his arms strewn above his head casually. 

He was going to take a bath on his own goddamnit, he was going to have control over his own fucking body, dizziness and nausea be damned. 

“Believe it or not Diego, I’ve taken baths before, quite a few actually, I’m practically a connoisseur in the field.”

Diego shakes his head, “Listen, you’ve passed out twice since we’ve gotten back, you have a killer fever, maybe a concussion, and you just puked your guts out for fifteen minutes. I am not about to leave you alone.”

Klaus let’s out a huff of air through his nose. “I’ll let you know that I’m actually feeling much better.” 

Ben groans, “Klaus please don’t lie.” 

Diego eyes him up and down, “oh, really?”

Klaus nods, puts his hand in his chin, “Yes, I think I just needed to get it out you know?” he asks with a smile, Diego doesn’t look convinced. “And my fever’s gone down, here, feel.” 

He reaches out to grab Diego’s wrist with a clammy hand and just like he’d hoped Diego pulls away from his grip. 

Klaus tries to look offended, 

“Come on Diego, do you really want to play nursemaid to me the rest of the day, I know you have more important things to do- like saving the world. I’m fine, really!” He does a silly little spin in a circle holding his arms out. “All I want is some peace and quiet and a nice hot bath, and for my brother not to see my dick alright?” 

Diego grimaces, “That makes two of us.”

“This is so so so stupid.” Ben chimes in.

Diego's shoulders sag a little bit. “Klaus, if this is about what I said-”

Klaus blinks, shakes his head back and forth, and ignores the little black spots that appear in his vision, He decides to play the idiot- which was pretty believable coming from him, “To be honest I don’t even remember what happened earlier, I was a bit too out of it-”

His brothers eyebrows pinch in suspicion. 

“But that was earlier,” he quickly explains, “when I was newly checked out of the torture motel- but I’m clearly better now… so”

Diego considers it, for a second. “Are you sure.”

“Yes.” Klaus says, “One hundred percent.” 

Diego lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes. He looks absolutely exhausted, his eyes slightly bloodshot and the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced. He’d said that he was watching over him, it makes klaus’ skin squirm with guilt. “I’ll be back to check on you in twenty minutes. He says, giving Klaus one more hard look before turning and leaving. The second he’s out of view Klaus lets himself sag, all his muscles are aching from holding an upward position for that long. He staggers towards the bath and sits on the edge. 

Ben rubs the spot between his eyes, “You realize that I can’t actually do anything if you slip and crack your head open, right?”

Klaus shushes him. And shakily pours some shampoo into the running water to create bubbles. 

***

Little flecks of dust float in the beams of light that stream through the small basement window as five finishes up his story, the time traveling briefcase held in his lap. He runs a hand over the top of it, distant in a way he rarely got.

Luther was slowly pacing back and forth across the little space between the desk and the opposing wall, giving him a few good steps in before he had to turn around. He hadn’t said a word since Five’s story began, which was quite out of character for the guy.

Allison, who’d changed since earlier, and was now wearing her hair down and curled, and a fresh new outfit with near perfect makeup sat on the bed next to five, one leg thrown over the other, as the one underneath bounced restlessly. 

And all Diego can think as the four of them stand there taking in the story, is how pissed Klaus is going to be when he finds out there’s no money.

Five’s hands skim along the edge and land on one of the two locks he pauses for a moment before clicking them open. 

“Whoa hold on!” Luther says taking a step forward.

Five closes his eyes, brows pinching together, “For what?” He asks, venom in his tone, “I’ve already wasted enough time, this is my chance to go back and stop everything from happening.” 

Allison, takes a seat next to him, her hands folded in her lap “You’ve already done that haven’t you?” She asks. “And we were all too busy dealing with our own ‘sideshows’ you said it yourself, what’s so different this time?”

Five falters for a moment, holding the case tighter in his chest. He’s still a little uneasy where he sits, the hangover he surely has not worn off yet. “I wasn't going to ask for your help. I have more information- more insight- I don’t need you.” 

He pauses for a moment, grimacing then swallows thickly against the back of his hand.

Diego scoffs, “Right.” 

Five shoots him a nice ‘i’m-going-to-slit-your-throat-in-your-sleep’ look.

“Look, you’re not alone anymore.” Allison puts her hand on five’s shoulder, who immediately shuffles away from the contact, She leaves it hovering in the air, “Let us help you.” 

He opens his mouth to argue back but Luther cuts him off.

“Worst case scenario we can't stop it.” He says, “If that’s the case, you can take your bag and try it again, your way this time.”

There’s another moment where Diego thinks Five is going to do it anyway, disappear where he sits and leave the rest of them behind, but instead he closes his eyes and mutters a weak, “Goddamnit- Fine.”

Diego puts a hand on the top of the case, clicking the latches closed again. “Great, now what are we going to do about Hazel and Cha Cha.”

“Well, thanks to Klaus they’ll probably hit the house again.” Luther says.

Diego’s jaw clenches, anger bubbling in his stomach, “If it weren’t for Klaus we wouldn’t have the briefcase at all.” 

“Oh you know what you’re right.” Five gets to unsteady feet and crosses the room, placing the briefcase on a shelf next to dolores. He cups her cheek for just a moment before turning around, “On second thought, we should be thanking him, For getting himself kidnapped over a briefcase that no one wants me to use. Making the whole excursion absolutely pointless.” 

“Five…” Allison attempts.

Diego takes an aggressive step in Five’s direction, “Last I heard they were gunning for five, not four. If you’d told us about them- any of us- we could have stopped them before they even got the upper hand! Hell we wouldn’t have to deal with them at all if it weren’t for you.”

Five just stands there, his face neutral his hands in his pockets. Diego wants to grip the little bastard by the collar and slam him into the closest wall. But before he can get anywhere near Luther grips him by the back of his shirt, holding him in place. “Luther!” 

“I’m not letting you go until you’re calm!” 

“I swear to god I’ll-”

“Everyone stop!” Allison yells, “It doesn’t matter who did what or who’s fault is who’s or why it even happened! Let’s just focus on what we can do now.” 

Five gathers dolores in his arms and crosses the room back to the bed, sitting down heavily. 

Diego’s arms fall to his side so Luther drops him, and he brushes himself off.

“Okay.” Allison says in a huff of tense air, “I’m going to get Vanya. If Cha-Cha and Hazel know where she lives - and realize how defenseless she is, they might try and get to her.”

Luther Chews on his bottom lip, “Good idea.” He turns to Diego, “How’s Klaus? Should someone go up and check on him?”

Diego realizes he’d lost track of time, it had probably been more than an hour by that point. “Yes- I’ll go-”

“No” Allison cuts him off, Luther will go.”

“But-”

“What you’re going to do is get some damn sleep. You won’t be any help otherwise.”

Diego crosses his arms, the effects of not sleeping over the last two days has truly caught up to him by now, his thoughts were jumbled and his eyes are held open by sheer force of will. 

Allison takes his lack of response as a confirmation. “Five?”

He waves his hand in the air, talking to dolores as he speaks, “I’ll start working on a plan- or something. We’ll need to put Cha-Cha and Hazel out of commission unless we want to keep looking over our shoulders, I don’t think it’ll be that hard to get them to… self destruct.” He looks up, “Let’s meet downstairs in a few hours.” and with that he disappears in a puff of blue energy. 

“Alright.” Allison says after a second, “Let’s go.” 

 

***

Luther knocks on Klaus door, clearing his throat awkwardly as he does so, “Hey can I come in?” he asks, but get no response. He doesn’t feel totally great about just barging into his brothers room but he does anyway, carefully turning the doorknob and bending his massive body under the doorframe. 

The bed is empty, and for a moment Luther wonders if his brother had run off somewhere. Diego had mentioned he was doing better- maybe the injuries and that horrible cough sounded and looked worse than they actually were. He truly hoped that was the case because as selfish as it was he didn’t know what to do around Klaus like that. 

It was so out of character for him to be- hurt and sad and it was almost unnerving to see. Luther takes a quick scan of the room- his eyes landing on the door across the hall. Surly he wasn’t still in the bath?

“Klaus!” He calls making his way over.

He can hear the sound of water lapping the sides of the tub as he gets near.

*** 

there's a pile next to the tub, of clothes and wet bandages that Luther was going to have to reapply. He sighs. 

Klaus is still in the tub, his head tipped against the side of the basin, and his eyes closed. He shifts every now and again, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes darting back and forth under the lids. 

Luther immediately notes that Diego absolutely shouldn’t have left him alone. He makes his way over, patting the side of Klaus’ face. His skin is freezing cold to the touch, and his lips are blue as he shivers from the water surrounding him that had long since gone cold. 

“Hey.” Luther whispers harshly. Klaus eyes flutter open after a few moments and he groans, adjusting his tense body. “You can’t sleep in here, you could drown.” 

Klaus eyes scan his face, his brows pinched together in confusion as if the thought had already occurred to him. “Would that b-be so b-bad?” He asks in this horrible far away tone that makes Luther’s skin crawl. He smiles softly a moment later, as if amused at the way Luther’s face falls, He laughs softly which turns into a cough, “I k-kid… Don’ look so serious L-luther.” 

“Really Klaus?” Klaus flinches- Luther assumes it’s at an injury he’s disrupted. “Stop dicking around, Get out.” Luther prods, grabbing a towel off the nearby rack and making a gesture for Klaus to follow. 

Klaus closes his eyes again, groaning as if Luther is mom waking him up for training.

“Come on, I have to watch the house.” He prods, Klaus giving him a glance from under scrunched lids,

“W-why?” 

Luther rubs the back of his head, “Because Cha-Cha and Hazel are going to want their briefcase back.” He says it pointedly so Klaus will start taking things a bit more seriously and it seems to work. His eyes go wide for just a second and then he starts getting himself up. 

Luther had assumed he was just being a bit stubborn but Klaus seems to make a genuine effort to get up, and Luther can’t ignore how hard his limbs shake as he raises himself against the rim of the tub. 

Eventually manages to raise himself when his arms give out and he falls back again, nearly hitting his head on the hard wall. Luther, half expecting it, just barely manages to put one of his big hands behind him to cushion the fall. 

Klaus blinks up at him, his eyes dazed and unfocused, as he coughs into his hand, “Ugh- S-Sorry.” he says quietly, his voice sluggish. “I’m trying- I think there’s something wrong with me.” 

Luther’s face scrunches, “What, does something hurt-” he falters because yeah he has a lot of injuries and they probably all hurt. “I mean, what do you mean?”

Klaus shakes his head, and attempts to get up again, but Luther instead just maneuvers him so he can lift him up more easily, he puts Klaus on unsteady feet, making sure he can stand up alone and gives him the towel, which Klaus wraps around his chest, keeping himself steady against the wall. 

“Danke.” He says quietly, with an unconvincing smile. Leaning his head back against the wall. His breathing is a little ragged, and he’s shivering like a sad Chihuahua as he begins to sink to the floor. 

“Whoa.” Luther grabs him around the forearm keeping him upright. “Come on, let’s get back to bed.”

Klaus nods his head limply, then turns his head into his arm, letting out a few deep and horribly dry coughs that make his entire body shake with each one. Luther holds him up so he won’t go falling to the ground, too shook to do anything else but pat his back. 

Eventually Klaus straightens again with a grimace, “S-sorry sorry.”

Luther hates how sad his voice sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE GOING THROUGH COMMENTS MORE THAN ANYTHING!!! they seriously motivate me so much which is good because one of my resolutions this year is to write more <3 <3 <3 so thank you for the kudos and comments it really helps me get these out faster :)


	5. (A patchwork rescue part 5/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s hallucinating, not dreaming.” Diego says, “Dehydration.” 
> 
> “De-hy-dra-tion.” Klaus echoes quietly, for no reason in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hello! WOW I haven't updated in 5 months YIKES. I hope ya'll are still interested in this story because i'd love to pick it up again :) let me know what you think below!!!))

Vanya’s apartment was thankfully not to far from the Academy, just downtown, it barely took Allison half an hour to reach it. It had begun to rain as she pulled into the parking spaces outside and gathered herself as she hopped out of Diego’s car, reaching for her purse and tugging it across the cup holders. 

She threw it around her elbow and hurried up the stairs. Hoping the whole time that she wasn’t too late, that Vanya- who had no way to protect herself, who was so sweet and small, wasn’t caught in their mess. 

Her heels clacked rhythmically through the cold dark interior of Vanya’s apartment, it was an older building, with peeling wallpaper and the same smell you may get from a library. She was sure Vanya loved the place but personally it was anything but charming to Allison herself. As she rounded the stairs, replaying a little ‘she’s fine, she made it in time’ montra in her head she hears the most relieving thing possible, the quiet and skilled sound of a violin’s strings.

Unit F comes into view and Allison can’t help but jog the rest of the way down the narrow hall. 

She knocked with a little too much enthusiasm, three sharp little raps and the soothing sound of violins ceases immediately. 

There are some short muffled voices and the sound of footsteps and then the door swings open, revealing vanya standing there with her violin tucked under her chin, her hair pulled up in a neat bun, her pants brown and creased, her sweater an innocent baby blue. Her eyes are wide, mouth open just slightly, but then she blinks, her eyes scanning Allison just briefly before Her expression changes, and closes off. 

“Allison- what- what are you doing here?” she asked. 

Allison didn’t wait to be invited in, as she took a step inside Vanya took one back until she was far enough in to turn around and shut the door behind her.

“Vanya I don’t have time to explain we-” And that’s when out of the corner of her eye she spots the same unassuming man Vanya had been hanging around so often lately. He gave her a weak smile, from the chair he sat in, there was a cup of tea on the table next to him, still steaming, and a violin in his own lap. 

“I’m sorry what’s going on?” He asks, having absolutely no right to. Something about the dude really ets under Allisons skin, she gives him a half hearted, and fully forced smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your lesson, but something came up,”

“What happened? Is everyone alright?” Vanya’s eyebrows pinch together as she glances between the two of them, she'd always been awful at keeping her facial expressions in check. 

Leonard, on the other hand remains painfully neutral. “Oh I see,” well maybe I could help in some way.”

“How kind, but I’m afraid it’s a family issue, we don’t really need any outside help.” 

Vanya stiffens, “Is- everyone alright?” 

Allison turns speaking a little quieter. “Everyone is alive.” she says Lowly, trying to reassure her sister, but vanya’s expression remains grim.“Now Leonard if you’ll excuse us.” She says, not moving from her position just simply casting him a glance over her shoulder, and staring at him to get the hint to leave.

Vanya looks between the two of them nervously, Leonard- obnoxiously doesn’t move to get up or leave, he’s waiting for Vanya to say anything but she remains quiet for just a moment longer- before catching on that she has the final word.

“Oh.” she says quietly, “Sorry Leonard, We can resume this lesson a-again later? Tonight maybe?”

Allison makes an ‘mmm’ noise next to her and Vanya deflates. “O-or later this week, I’ll make it up to you.”

Allison catches it, it’s brief and it’s cold but for just the slightest of moments, Leonard casts her a look- before his face and presence changes immediately and near convincingly.

“It’s not a problem really!” he stands, taking his tea up with him, “where should I-? 

“You can take the cup if you want.” Vanya says quickly, “I mean, I do want it back. I don’t have many mugs.” 

Leonard smiles at this collecting the rest of his things, “Then I’ll see you soon.” he says with a big toothy smile, “To return the mug.” he gives her a goofy wink and the corners of her lips twitch upwards. “See you Allison.” 

Allison gives him another smile, unlike him she doesn’t hide it’s insincerity. 

Leonard leaves, the door closing behind him breaks the tension in the room and Allison begins to explain, wanting to kill a few more minutes to make sure they don’t pass Leonard in the hallway. 

***

“Just let me help.” Luther insists, reaching out to take the fabric of Klaus’ t-shirt. But his brother jerks away, the second Luther’s hand makes contact. 

“I gotit.”

It was truly painful watching Klaus wrangle himself into a pair of boxers and a simple tank top. Ever since he’d gotten out of the bathtub, he’d been shaking like a sad wet chihuahua, barely able to make even the slightest movement without wincing or grunting or hissing with pain. It had taken several minutes just to get the shorts on, and Luther wasn’t about to wait around several more to watch him struggle through the shirt. It was just- too uncomfortable to watch, and too hair-pulling-ly frustrating.

Klaus had removed all of his bandages so his wounds were just festering in the thick air of his room, it smelled like burnt flowers thanks to a stick on incense sitting in the corner of the room- Luther wanted to cover them as quickly as possible, half and selfishly because it truly bothered him to see his brother covered with them, and half because he really did need to- before something or other got infected. 

“Hey.” Luther says a little too harshly, Klaus rolls his head to the side and up to look at him, his eyes are glassy and unfocused, wet hair matted to his face. He’d been so quiet since Luther found him it was- unnerving. To be honest, Klaus always kind of freaked Luther out, something he would never admit or think to bring up in a conversation. 

Luther Clears his throat, “I’m going to make sure all the windows and doors are locked, and check on Diego, I’ll be right back.”

Klaus blinks at him, slowly, processing. And turns back to his task, “Alright big man,” he slurs, “you do that.” 

So he leaves, sparing his brother one last glance.

**

He checks the house, every window, every door, every secret door methodically. He makes sure everything is locked, and no body is getting into the house without making a mess large enough to wake up the deepest sleeper. He takes his time too, hoping by the time he returns Klaus will have sorted himself out enough for Luther to change his bandages. 

Luther takes his time checking over every window, every door, every entrance or exit alike to make sure they’re all secure the best they could be. Cha Cha and Hazel could probably break through any window or door they wanted to but at least this way they’d have to make it noisy. 

Diego had reluctantly gone back to his room after their meeting, and when Luther walked by the door was open, probably to give him a better listen to his surroundings. Diego sprawled across a bed too small for him, his arms folded over his chest, and his feet hanging over the edge, shoes still on.

Luther couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to find Klaus the way he did, it was bad enough seeing the aftermath of what happened. 

He’s glad Diego’s asleep, because he doesn’t have to talk to him. He wants to apologize for earlier, but knows he won't be able to bring himself to do it quite yet. 

his thoughts are cut off by a scream- cracked and half formed coming from Klaus’ bedroom. 

He whips around towards the door- pausing just a second too long, so that Diego brushes by him as he all but launches himself off the bed and out of the room.

***

Diego throws the door open so hard a framed painting on the wall of Klaus’ room comes spinning and smashing to the floor. 

Klaus’ bed is empty

“Fuck!” he hisses, scrambling his way towards one of the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of them before they managed to get away- Luther stops him in his tracks by grabbing hold of his elbow. “Let me-”

His words die in the back of his throat as he follows Luther’s line of sight all the way to the floor. Spotting a pale foot sticking out from behind the bed frame.

“Hey!” 

Klaus lays there next to it, arms thrown over his head as if he’s shielding it from something- and his room is completely free of any attackers- of another single soul, it’s just him lying there in a damp t shirt and boxers. Red on the fabric of them both. He’s trying not to make any noise despite the way his breath rattles in his chest. A hand is clamped over his mouth so tightly that he’s biting it, a tiny trickle of blood runs down it’s side to the floor.

“Luther why the fuck did you leave him!?” Diego half yells/half hisses. Luther stands there sheepishly, defensively, 

“He was fine when I left! I was only gone for a few minutes-”

Klaus interrupts him with coughs as Diego adjusts him, deep horrible ones, that are followed by thin whimpers. 

It’s easy to pull Klaus’ hands away from his mouth and they’re so cold that he could mistake them as being dead if it weren’t for the shaking that ran through them. Klaus’s eyes dart up, wide and bloodshot, expressions horrified as he takes a fistful of Diego’s shirt with his free hand. His voice is hollow, and distant. His gaze shaky. “It’s over it’s over-” he whispers, his voice crackled and gone from the curdled scream. 

There’s blood in the corner of his mouth.

Diego is thrown off by his words, opening his mouth to speak but stuttering on what to say instead.

“No!” Klaus rasps, “No no no, they’re coming! they told me they told me.” He doesn’t seem to be actually looking at Diego- instead his eyes drifting just over his shoulder.

“Who told you!?” is all Diego is able to muster. 

Klaus shakes his head, his voice is strained, angry “You know who-” he says meekly. 

The spirits? 

“I thought you couldn’t…” Diego’s eyebrows knit together, he thought Klaus wasn’t able to talk to them anymore- other than Ben occasionally. He swallows.

Luther clears his throat, coming to kneel next to the two of them finally. “I think he’s still dreaming.” he says, but it’s more of a question. “We need to wake him up.”

Diego manages to adjust Klaus so that he’s upright, leaning back against the bed. He looks up at Diego with these- wide deer-in-the-headlight eyes as he pulls away, his hand dangling in the air for just a moment, before going slack to his side. He can’t seem to sit straight, swaying just slightly as he breaths. 

“Hey.” He says, softer than he meant to. “I don’t know what you think is happening right now but you’re having a nightmare, I need you to wake up-”

“It wasn’t a nightmare!” Klaus chokes, uncharacteristically desperate, his head lolls, tears running down his cheeks. “I won’t cry anymore, I swear-” his voice cracks on the last word, as he reaches up with shaky, unbalanced hands to wipe at his face, mumbling phrases that don’t link together under his breath.

All of his wounds are uncovered, and the heat on his skin is as dramatic as his wardrobe. But Diego realizes something suddenly, His skin- besides the tears- is absolutely dry. 

 

“He’s hallucinating, not dreaming.” Diego says, “Dehydration.” 

“De-hy-dra-tion.” Klaus echoes quietly, for no reason in particular. 

Luther begins to protest, but it seems to die on his tongue. “I’ll get some water.” And he’s out of the room in five seconds flat, as if he was looking for a way out the entire time they’d been inside. 

Klaus eyes him warily as he goes, his attention returning to Diego as Diego reaches forward and grabs Klaus’ arms as gently as he can to haul him up. Klaus goes stiff in his grip. “Waiwait.”

Diego freezes where he is. Closing his eyes for a second longer than a blink. 

“Are you making me go back?” Klaus asks so quietly it would be impossible to make out if Diego wasn’t mere inches from his face. He’s looking down, but he’s shaking, and the fear behind his expression is impossible to miss. 

Diego has no idea what he’s actually talking about, but can only assume he’s staring something awful down. Maybe he means back to hazel and cha-cha, maybe something worse. Diego isn’t sure but he hates the look on his face, more than anything.

Diego drops his grip, putting his hands firmly on Klaus’ shoulders instead, to make sure Klaus is looking at him. “No. You’re not going back. You are staying right here in your room, and I’m going to help you patch your injuries.”

Klaus stares at him for a long time. “Did I get hurt this time?” he’s so confused that it’s almost scary. Whatever was going on with him- was bad. Really fucking bad.

Diego swallows whatever feelings he can, trying to stay on task. “Yeah.” he grunts, lifting Klaus onto his feet and settling him down on his back on the bed. “Yeah buddy, you did.” 

Klaus closes his eyes.

***

He throws up the water he’s given just a few minutes after he’s drunk it. 

Luckily he has enough foresight to lean over the side of his bed and do it on the floor instead of the sheets, but that’s about where the luck ends. He coughs to the side, one arm tightly wrapped around his stomach, and the other gripping the side of the mattress so hard his fingers are white. 

“You’re okay, just breath.” Allison sits on the bed, sheepishly rubbing his back as Diego quickly brings the trash can from the bathroom over and holds it underneath him, and Luther throws a towel over the mess. 

Vanya, who’d been silent ever since Allison had explained the situation at her apartment, sits to the far side of the room, In Klaus’ egg chair, her fingers rubbing nervously at the fringe of her sweater. 

“Five isn’t back yet?” She asks after it’s clear Klaus isn’t going to puke a second time. 

“No.” Luther says simply, “But he should be.”

Vanya visibly swallows, shifting in her seat, "You don't think he... wen't off his own again?" 

"He better not have." Diego mumbles.

Silence fills the air for the next few moments as Allison helps Klaus settle onto his back again. 

“Throwing up water- It’s not a good sign.” She says finally, filling in what everyone else was thinking. “We need to take him to the hospital- to someone who can actually help him.” 

"That's not safe." Diego protests. "We won't be able to watch him the whole time, Cha-Cha and Hazel could kidnap him again." 

"If we don't." Luther chimes in, "There might not be anyone TO kidnap."

Vanya lets out a sharp shaky side from her side of the room, and Diego doesn't have anything to say back. 

Allison takes the silence as an agreement. "Alright, sombody get his-"

A sudden flash of blue energy causes everyone in the room to cringe away as Five appears in the middle of it, his small frame crashes to the floor, the briefcase in his hands, skittering towards the bed side of the room. 

“Five!” Vanya calls out. 

He’s got blood in his hairline, his clothes are caked in dust and mud and he barely has enough time to clamber to his knees and yell “Get down!” Before a small circular object is thrown into the room and a blinding white flash encapsulates everyone’s vision at once, and causes it all to go dark.

**Author's Note:**

> COmments are HIGHLY appreciated they're lowkey my lifeblood and I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions so please sound off if you'r efeeling it <3 otherwise i hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
